Anti Mobian Army
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. "For a better Moebius we fight for!"~Iceheart Leon Trotsky The Anti Mobian Army or "AMA" are a group of Moebian rebels turned military who started a revolution against Scourge , the Suppression Squad , and the Destrutix. They were a mixture of Anti Mobians living in the wilderness away from Scourge, the oppressed from people in the towns near his castle, Moebians who where living in Dr. Kintobor's force field, and underground movements. They now are the main military force on Anti Mobius (renamed after Scourge's defeat) Currently they are split into two factions, the New Order and the Anti Mobian Kingdom which were at civil war for now but due to terrorist activities, both sides have agreed to put aside their differences for the greater good. Here is their anthem: Anti Mobian Army Anthem History Revolution! Six months after Scourge killedDeraj's wife Rose Deraj started to rally many Anti Mobians who where being oppressed by Scourge. His daughter was instrumental in rallying people to join her to resist Scourge's oppressive rule. Scourge, who took power without too much of a fight, decided to not worry about it and was overconfident in his "super mode". Soon riots and flat-out skirmish's where happening on multiple fronts.Since more and more people became brave and willing to stand up against Scourge, even more important under Deraj's leadership they became more intelligent and planned their attacks. Scourge who never had a taste of real strategy before was overwhelmed and baffled by this and decided to hold up in his fortress until he could fight their leader. After a long and bloody battle the AMA surrounded the city around his castle and pushed to its walls. Scourge did not expect to fight a young Gicandice, who despite was being assaulted with Scourge's his super mode, was still fighting The two dragged on until Scourge had to stop his mode and rest for a second. That is when Iceheart managed the courage to shoot icicles in Scourges back and seemingly mortally wounding him, until he fell out a window into point rocks. Thus the AMA won. Technological Utopia After Scourges dethroning Anti Mobius experiences a period of rebirth called the "Great Recovery", Under Deraj's rule there was creation of many schools and the desire for Knowledge was greatly stressed. The creation of new technologies was astounding to say the least, of course this would soon lead to conflict. Anti-Mobian/ Mobian War While all these advancements where going on G.U.N. sent Rouge the bat to monitor why Scourges forces where not attacking. She immediately sent word to G.U.N on Anti Mobius militarization. The sent a large assault force to their dimension, but thanks to the heroic efforts of Deraj's daughter they where destroyed. Now they seek Revenge, They then began their invasion on Mobius Prime, but the Mobians got caught in between them. Policies The Anti Mobian Army fights as a conventional army and as such usually follows the rules of engagement set about by the Alliance of Planets. Conscription has been abstained as of yet within the AMA, (mostly due to the sheer number of eager/bloodthirsty Moebians eager for war and vengeance against GUN.) However Moebian civilians are known to accompany AMA forces as partisans during defensive operations within Moebian territory. Sadly however the AMA has been known for unlawful acts such as bombing occupied villages and cities with artillery, sending Gicandice/ Grief into attack a city that has a high civilian population, and even assaulting the "No Zone" to free AMA held military prisoners. Uniform The uniform of the standard AMA "Trooper" consists of grey jeans, black boots, grey hoodies with long sleeves, and of course red goggles. (The goggles are known to be advanced versions of HUD's.) The standard uniform of the "Psychic Guardian Trooper", or "PsI-Trooper" is the iconic DLAD-327 Battle Armor. This advanced armor not only monitors the condition of the wearer, but also acts as a link to the Moebian "PSI Net". The AMA's standard colors consist of light grey, dark grey, red, crimson, or black. Officers are often known to wear grey colored berets, such as a certain major that many in the AMA hate. List of AMA bases and area of operations: *All over Moebius (Their homeworld.) *Siag (Moebius) *Unboard Colony Grey Star (Moebius orbit.) *Outpost Aurora (Mobius Prime, near Walrus Island) *Multiple small bases on Mobius Prime *Nevereld (Moebius) *Aldaris (Moebius) *Evestald (Moebius) *Myza (Turanta) Allies: *The Igarrians *Ruria,House Igarri (provide intel and humaniod spies for trade,) *Duna (provides spice energy to power the AMSA starships.) *Voaxxi (provide teaching of psychic skills in return for protection.) *Nocturnous (allies that provide join operations and technology trade agreements in return for the chance to settle back on Mobius Prime.) *The N'rrgal (have an open boarders policy and provide them with interesting trading supplies.) *The Twilight Shadows pirates. (provide them with mutualistic benefit, and run bounties for the AMA.) *The Deadly Six (Ally Fighters) Notable Members *lord Deraj *Master Griefan Nathaniel Bradanska. *The Psychic Guardians *FROST Company *The A.M.S.A *Donald Adrar Tanner the duck *Balta Nina Baldrova the wolf *Sgt.Marcus "Flex" Maxwell the cat *Francis Johan Mink *Skip Isac Samuel the Squarl *Sarah the robin *Donald Adrar Tanner the Duck *Vaxier the hedgehog *Suzan the bat * Butcher the Wolf The AMA Anthem: From Aldaris to Pumpkin Hill. Tyranny and then Liberty The Great Revolution, the Second Great War Through battlefields we will march more From Central City to Nevereld Bunkerd Hill and the Siege of Evestald The bloody defense of Cavari Had no affect on our mentality! Seaside Hill to Robotropolis The fall of Siag and the human Blitz The cruelest of history New Moebius's blood is borne of these! Moebius help us in all our battles Gicandice show love, lord Bradanska help us Tyrants to caring lords Liberty to Xenos Wars Kings did rule and Moebicide Now we face the rising fight Of new conflicts and idealist wars Mankind's incursion to our shores The Moebian world, freed from fear Another great battle draws near Moebius help us in all our battles Gicandice show love, lord Bradanska help us (Old Hirobi Moebian) Aviag hield, avion eityeld! (Old Hirobi Moebian) Derajon defendion, Scourgeld defeateld! (Old Hirobi Moebian ends) All the bravery, all the hope Victory is within us Our army, fight evil Send the army to protect us Cities built, planets burned Innocents cannot return Decedents of the Suppressed Return to fight their very best There is an hate for freedom, and doom in hate Emerging to retaliate The victors of this war drawn near Will win the next three thousand years All the bravery, all the hope Victory is within us Our army, fight evil Send the army to protect us Moebius, Moebius Bring a greater peace before us In strength, and in mind Let us know our true calling Siag and her wall March on Station Square, the tyrants fall Decisive war, to new heights Go ahead and win this fight! For the Federation! Notes: *The AMA is nicknamed "The Gray Army" by Mobian and Moebians alike. *The AMA is international on Moebius, as such it is comprised of many races and locations, each with their own personal culture put into their forces. *The AMA is considered a level 1 society as most nations on the planet agree on fighting the war against the humans, the others agree in peacefully supporting the AMA. *The AMA is based of many different armies in history, although they are both equality based of US and Russian forces. *The AMA's color gray is actually a symbol of their moral grayness, but in the stories Deraj says the color gray stands for strength and fortitude. *AMA standard tactics revolve around the individual soldier, and often involve out maneuvering human forces combat. *The AMA has lost a few battles, the most recent was in the Great Dessert where AMA and Egg forces met in a stalemate, so Deraj challenged Egg Boss Beauregard Rabbot to a duel on the terms the loser would peacefully withdraw their forces. Deraj lost and agreed to the terms, but not before having tea with his worthy opponent and congratulating him. Gallery: Great Diminisional War AMA soldier.png|An updated look to the Anti Mobian Army Trooper seen in the First Diminsional War. AMA_566-Red_Devil_Tank.png|The dreaded AMA 566 "Red Devil" tank complete with main plasma canon and duel flamethrower nozzles. Xhc_310_raven_by_thexhs-d4q8eb5.jpg|The feared and respected AMA 310-Raven gunship. Used in most battles this gunship has become a symbol of Moebian might and tactical deployment capabilities. 633px-AMA_captured_tank.png|An captured GUN M1-Abrams tank repainted by Aldarian AMA soldiers to use in the dessert. Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC